Entrez Vous
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: Leliana and Mara get frisky late at night. Unfortunately, their daughter chooses that moment to walk in on them.


_Author's Note: This is a story set in the same continuity as another story of mine: Judge, Jury and Executioner. While you needn't read that one to understand this, it would give additional insight. All you need to know is that Leliana and Mara (Mage Warden) have a daughter named Grace._

Leliana laughed as she felt arms thrown around her, two hands grasping at her breasts. Even without looking, she knew exactly who it was.

"Hey." Mara giggled in her ear, kissing her on the cheek. "What you doing?"

She just shook her head, looking over her shoulder and kissing her loving wife. "Nothing. Just busy work, mostly." Pulling back, she smiled and raised a single elegant eyebrow. "Why? Want to... steal me away?"

Mara laughed, grasping at her breasts further. "Grace is abed, and I think we should… celebrate our marriage, as it were."

She nodded, smiling. Skyhold was no place for a child, let alone their little girl, but it wasn't as if they had any choice in the matter. The Amell line was all but dead, save for Hawke who was also at Skyhold, and Leliana had no other family to speak of. Anyone who could care for her was either dead or at Skyhold with them. And a little girl no more than seven summers old could hardly care for herself.

"Leli?" She asked, breaking the spymaster from her thoughts. "You okay?"

Leliana blinked and nodded repeatedly. "Yes, s-sorry. Just… a long day." Mara nodded in turn, smiling that perfect smile at her, eyes fluttering as her skin sparkled in the moonlight streaming through the windows. Leliana stood from her desk, taking her wife on her arms, heart beating at Mara's sheer irresistibility.

"Well, if you're tired-" Mara was cut off abruptly by her wife's lips sealed on hers, an involuntary groan coming when she felt Leliana's tongue entwine with her own.

"Come." Was all she said, leading Mara by the hand into their bedroom. As the Warden closed the door behind them, she was immediately forced against the wall when she turned around. Leaning into her Warden's ear, Leliana gave a salacious whisper: "You're mine, tonight."

"I'm yours." Mara whispered quietly, voice submissive and meek. "I'll do whatever you want. Take me, Madame Nightingale."

Under four loving hands, their clothes were soon slipped off, and Mara stared with a giggle as her wife strapped herself into their favourite toy. Summoning her with a finger, Leliana forced Mara down onto her knees, stroking her wife's cheek gently.

"You know what I want to see you do."

Mara nodded emphatically, gripping it at the base and letting it in her lips, engulfing it's length in her mouth. Leliana hissed in deep, primal arousal at her wife doing such a wonderful thing to her, even if she couldn't feel it as someone else could. She put her hand on the back of Mara's head, sliding her toy in and out of her mouth as Mara went up and down on her own.

"That's it. Yes," Leliana hissed in pleasure. "Yes, my love! Keep this up, and maybe we can try making another child later." Mara giggled a little as she pleased Leliana. Of course that wouldn't happen, their little Gracie was adopted. But still, it was an arousing fantasy. "You like that? Yes, a nice little baby inside of you, growing big and strong in your belly, giving birth to our child." Mara purred, relaxing her throat to take the whole of Leliana's toy inside of her mouth. "Look up at me. Keep your eyes locked on mine. That's it love. Get it nice and wet."

A moment later, she helped Mara to her feet, and pointed for the bed, an order she accepted with a giggle. She climbed on her hands and knees, and Leliana mounted her a moment later, the head of their toy slipping inside with ease through Mara's arousal. She groaned at being stretched by her lover, the beautiful Orlesian that she still loved as much as the day they had been wed.

"Maker." Mara groaned. "Maker's breath… Leli..."

They soon found a comfortable rhythm, Leliana pushing hard and fast inside of her wife, Mara's hips eagerly pushing back in pleasure. She buried her head in the blankets as Leliana thrusted harder and harder. Mara cried out in pleasure, driving her arousal even higher at the thought that someone could hear it. What would Leliana's people think, if they heard their spymaster getting ravished every night by the Hero of Ferelden?

"Fuck." Leliana whispered, putting hands on either of Mara's hips as she thrusted faster and faster, giving her wife harder and more forceful pleasure. "You're so pretty, love. Sliding up and down like that. Go a little faster, maybe we can get a baby inside you." Mara groaned, going faster than before and crying out loudly in pleasure. "That's it, love. Faster. Faster!"

She put a hand forward, entangling a hand on Mara's long, dark hair, and pulled on it, making Mara cry out in pleasure. How sensitive her hair was, how pleasurable it was to have it pulled back roughly.

Moments later, Leliana pushed Mara off of their toy, and slid it into a new hole, a little higher than it had been. Mara gave a shocked gasp of pleasure, a wordless gasp of pain mixed with lust.

"Leliana." She breathed, closing her eyes as her head was pressed into the blankets, her hair being pulled back in pleasure. "Oh my god… Leliana, faster… please..."

Leliana groaned in utter pleasure of being the dominant lover, sliding further into her lover's backside.

"Shit… Leliana… Leliana, please… make me your… bitch..."

Leliana giggled, shoving herself fully into Mara's backside, her hips touching her wife's. "Oh yes, love. You're mine. Don't fight it, just relax."

She leaned down, giving her a light _smack_ on her arse, making Mara jump and squeal before returning to her moaning. There was another noise from what must've been outside the room, but they were much too absorbed in their pleasure.

"Oh, you like that, little bitch?" She hissed playfully in Mara's ear. "Yeah? You like it when I say that? My little bitch." She smacked Mara again, harder this time. "Say my name. Tell me who owns you, whore."

For a moment, it almost felt bad saying such things to a woman she loved so much, but it was worth it when Mara quietly.

"I'm yours… Leliana, I belong to you."

"That's right." Leliana smiled, and then froze a moment later as she looked over.

There, standing in the doorway with a mouth hanging open, was their daughter.

"Gracie!" Leliana squeaked, jumping back a little and pulling herself out of her lover. Mara took a moment to realize what was happening, and frantically tried to cover herself up.

"Momma?" She asked, voice trembling. "Wh… what are you doing to mommy?"

"Shit." Mara whispered, covering herself as her face fell flush.

Leliana thought a little clearer, and spoke up as Mara covered herself and stammered. "Grace, sweetheart, I… go back to bed, sweetie. Let momma get dressed, and then I'll come talk to you, okay?" Grace nodded wordlessly and ran. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, closing it and grabbing a robe as she tossed away the toy harness.

"Oh shit." Mara fell back on the bed, covering her eyes and groaning in embarrassment. "We're up the creek without a paddle here, Leli."

Leliana sighed. "I guess this was bound to happen eventually, wasn't it?" She pulled on a deep sea blue robe on, tying it's knot over her chest. Noticing how awful Mara looked, she tried to reassure her. "Come on sweetie. It won't be that bad."

"Leli, she walked in on you fucking my arse and spanking me. What do you mean it won't be that bad?" Her face was redder than Leliana's hair, covering her face in embarrassment as if that would make all of this go away.

"She's just a little girl, probably didn't know what we were doing." Leliana offered helplessly as she saw her lover in such embarrassment. "Look, I'll go talk to her. You can just stay here."

Mara nodded wordlessly, and she left, heading off to Grace's room. She found her little one under her sheets, trembling a little, looking up at Leliana as she came in with big, dark eyes.

"Hey." She said softly, kneeling by Grace's bed. "What did you need? Why did you come into mine and mommy's room?"

"T-there was a noise outside." She stuttered, pointing to the window. "It sounded like swords, l-like the night those men came to Haven."

Leliana listened as best she could, but couldn't hear anything now. Probably Bull and his Chargers, they had been out the last two days to tear down a fortress or something.

"No one's going to hurt you." She wrapped her arms around her daughter comfortingly, her voice soothing and warm. "It was just our soldiers, the ones who are here to protect you. Nothing to worry about."

"I got scared." She said lamely. "It reminded me of when those red men came to Haven, and we had to run away. I thought I was having a nightmare again, but I realized I was awake."

She pulled back a little, meeting Grace's eyes deeply. "It's my job to know everything that happens here. No one comes in or out of Skyhold without me knowing about it. No one's going to hurt you sweetie, I promise." She put a hand on Grace's cheek, stroking it gently. "I know you're still scared from what happened at Haven." Grace shook a little and nodded. "But I promise you, that's never ever going to happen again. We have strong walls, a castle, soldiers… all of that's here to protect you, honey. If you want, I can take you to meet some of the soldiers tomorrow, show you how strong the walls of the castle are."

Grace thought a moment, and then nodded slowly. "I… I would like that, mom."

Leliana smiled, her heart fluttering a little in her chest at that. "Okay. Tomorrow morning, you, me and mommy can have breakfast together, and then I'll get Aunt Josie to set us up a visit with the soldiers."

"Okay." She said quietly, giving a small smile at her mother.

"Now," Leliana leaned in close, still gently touching her daughter's cheek. "And when you walked in on my and mommy… well, what did you see, sweetness?"

Grace shrunk back, slipping Leliana's hand from her cheek. "I… I saw you… hit mommy." Her voice trembled, and Leliana's heart cracked. "Why did you hurt her?"

"Oh, sweetheart." Leliana said quietly, hugging Grace closely. "I wasn't hurting her, I promise."

"I saw." She whispered. "You don't have to lie, mama. I saw."

"Oh Maker." Leliana whispered under her breath, her heart aching. This was so much worse than if Grace had realized the truth. Now instead of being a healthy, loving act, Grace thought Leliana had been… Maker's breath, even the idea of being abusive towards Mara was painful. "Gracie, I promise you I wasn't hurting her. I love mommy, with all my heart. It's… hard to explain, but when you get older, you're going to learn that when adults are in love, they also love being with each other. There are… things that they do with one another, to show how much they love each other. That's all that me and mommy were doing, I promise."

Grace processed that a moment, considering, and then she opened her eyes and locked with Leliana's. "Don't hurt mommy. Please."

"I won't." Leliana promised, entwining a hand with Grace. "I promise you, honey. I will never, ever hurt her. I love her, with all of my heart. And I love you. I just need you to believe that."

Grace nodded after a moment, seeing the honestly in her mother's piercing blue eyes. "Okay, mama. I love you too."

Leliana smiled. "Someday, I hope you can have some lucky boy, or girl, that you love enough to do that with. That you love as much as I love mommy."

Grace smiled in turn. "I hope so too."

"Now, where's messere Feathers?" She asked, and Grace held up her little stuffed griffon that she slept with. "Good, he'll keep you nice and safe from anything else." She tucked Grace in snugly, and put a kiss on her forehead. "Now, off to bed mon reve. We'll have a big day seeing everything we have to protect you. Good night, baby girl. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, mama. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

Back in her room, she found Mara asleep, utterly exhausted after a long day. She just gave a little chuckle, kissed her sleeping wife, and curled up next to her in bed. She had been hoping for more, but that was alright. She felt like a successful mother now, and an excellent wife. She streched and relaxed, pulling Mara close as they laid in bed together.

And maybe they could try again tomorrow.


End file.
